


LIMIT

by 3minutes



Category: Chansoo - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minutes/pseuds/3minutes
Summary: 灿嘟
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	LIMIT

朴灿烈在朋友party上听见说都暻秀是同性恋时差点没忍住往人家脸上一拳，肺都要气炸了还是控制住了情绪。

人家也被吓到了，委屈地说是因为看到A带都暻秀去喝酒。周围有人附和到确实最近有看到A和都暻秀玩得很好。A是同性恋，这件事在小圈子里众所周知，即使如此，朴灿烈也忍不住白眼翻上天，对人说：“不要给都暻秀带这种莫名其妙的传闻。”

朴灿烈其实没有他想象中那么了解都暻秀，这次他深深地意识到了。在都暻秀家里吃饭，看着坐在他旁边的A亲昵地搂着他的腰，大笑的时候都暻秀把头埋在A肩膀上只留一个翘翘的嘴角。朴灿烈不明白吴世勋怎么能心那么大，还能正常吃饭，跟他们开玩笑。

吃完饭出去的路上，朴灿烈生闷气不愿说话，吴世勋在旁边添油加醋，说其实这个年代同性恋都很正常的，反正暻秀哥也不会公开，能和相爱的人在一起也挺好的。朴灿烈转头瞪着吴世勋，吴世勋又说，暻秀哥愿意先向我们介绍他的男朋友是因为他真的很信任我们，哥你摆这么一个脸真的太没义气了。朴灿烈拧着眉头，吴世勋还说，难道暻秀哥是同性恋就会和以前不一样吗，不会的，哥你不能因为这个疏远暻秀哥。

朴灿烈懒得理吴世勋，转头继续走，吴世勋也生气不说话跟在后面。

朴灿烈心想，是都暻秀先疏远我的。

朴灿烈几个晚上都梦见了这顿饭，梦见都暻秀害羞地低着头介绍这是我的男朋友，梦见都暻秀红红的耳朵，梦见他不安的眼神。

后来有一天，吴世勋风风火火地冲到他工作室，说和都暻秀约了饭，让朴灿烈一起去，为上次臭着脸吃的饭道歉。朴灿烈不觉得有什么需要道歉的地方，但久违地听到都暻秀的名字时心跳似乎漏了一拍，看起来有点不情愿地起身去换衣服，找了顶黑色棒球帽戴上跟着吴世勋去吃饭。

这顿饭只有他们三个人，都假装没有发生什么正常的吃着饭聊着天，几杯酒下去气氛反而比平常还好。朴灿烈正聊得开心，突然手机震了一下，吴世勋发消息给他让他赶紧的，朴灿烈不想理他，一会儿吴世勋又发消息给他，说这次说清了就没有芥蒂了。朴灿烈喝了口酒，清清嗓子对都暻秀说，暻秀呀，上次吃饭我是太惊讶了，没有好好祝贺你，对不起。都暻秀笑得眯起眼睛，说没有，谢谢你们。

这天晚上朴灿烈果然没有做梦了，第二天醒来他一遍一遍地回忆昨晚吃饭时的一个个细节，一句句话。道歉的话很简单，骗自己又骗别人，但芥蒂无论道不道歉都会留在自己心里。如果道歉了可以让吴世勋满意，可以让都暻秀多一点自信，自己当然可以说给他们听。但对于朴灿烈自己来说情况好像没有什么不同。

都暻秀有点怀疑自己是自我意识过剩，但总觉得最近和朴灿烈的肢体接触有点多得不正常，具体来说大概就是吴世勋约了那顿饭之后开始的。其实以前也牵过手，也会勾肩搭背，但总觉得最近的这样的行为有点过于热烈，甚至感觉到了某种暧昧情愫。

都暻秀仔细思考了一下对于他来说的朴灿烈，虽然自己是和A交往了，但是朴灿烈在他心中还是好朋友。会在意和男生之间的肢体接触，果然还是因为自己和A有了亲密关系才产生的吧。

认定是自己的原因后，都暻秀是想要避嫌的，可是朴灿烈最近真的好热情，很喜欢闹自己，碰自己。如果明显地拒绝的话，肯定会伤到他的心的，朴灿烈是可以分享自己最隐秘想法的重要朋友，绝对不可以伤害他。怀有这样想法的都暻秀，就算朴灿烈搂自己的腰，捏自己的手，嘴碰着耳朵说话也装作不在意的样子。

朴灿烈自己在心里承认最初是怀有坏心眼的恶作剧，想着暻秀喜欢的男人的话肢体接触也会害羞的吧？可是都暻秀在这方面真的很不会演戏，一副逆来顺受的样子让他觉得很可爱，于是起了想试试他底线在哪儿的心思。

都暻秀喜欢看电影，朴灿烈没什么兴趣，但是刚好两人都休息的晚上，朴灿烈约了他去看电影，订情侣座时都暻秀张嘴想要拒绝，最后还是放弃了，朴灿烈憋着笑去买了爆米花和玉米片。

这个影院的情侣座有点格外的小，两个人挤在里面一点也不舒适。都暻秀扭来扭去，坐不舒服，说以后还是买正常座位吧，朴灿烈怎么舒服怎么坐，一点没管这是个双人位，吃着爆米花不说话。

电影开始了，是有一点恐怖的类型，都暻秀专心地看电影，完全不怕，朴灿烈虽然心思往旁边人身上飘，但音乐和灯光又让他无法专心。他很自然的搂上都暻秀，头搁在都暻秀肩膀上，呼出来的气往都暻秀耳朵里吹，朴灿烈慢慢沉浸到电影里，都暻秀反而被旁边人的搞得心猿意马。

电影结束了，朴灿烈还沉浸在剧情里，跟都暻秀讨论得停不下来，都暻秀表面上一直应和，其实心里虚的不行，不敢说电影看了没一半注意力就不在电影上了。

被好朋友搂着抱着而心跳加速，脸红耳朵红，这种程度的话已经不是单纯的友谊了吧？至少其中一方不是。

发现了自己感情的都暻秀觉得再也不能和朴灿烈回到以前的关系了，而且自己现在还有男朋友，必须避嫌才行。可是朴灿烈就是不管都暻秀怎么躲都能找过来，就算都暻秀明显抗拒肢体接触也可以一副不在意的样子，下次依然靠过来。

年末聚餐，酒量不错的都暻秀也喝得有点多，昏昏沉沉反应迟钝，朴灿烈坐在他旁边和他说话，脸都要贴到一起了，比和男朋友都要亲密，都暻秀也没在意。朴灿烈说的话都暻秀左耳朵进右耳朵出，隐约听着说他的工作室。聚餐结束后，大家都喝多了，经纪人叫了车送他们回去，朴灿烈搂着都暻秀说要带他去工作室玩，都暻秀迷迷糊糊地跟着他上来同一辆车。

夜幕下，窗外霓虹灯与车灯划成一条线，都暻秀没带眼镜只觉得五彩斑斓，眼皮往下垂，朴灿烈凑在耳边说的话也像从某个遥远的地方传来，伴随着沉沉的回音，听不清楚。可是他握着自己的手好温柔，指腹轻轻摩擦着自己的皮肤，太温柔以至于似乎能感觉到他指纹的纹路。都暻秀抬头对上朴灿烈的眼睛，明亮的虹膜映出自己的脸，他低下头来舔了一下都暻秀的嘴唇，于是都暻秀张开嘴和他接吻。

其实只亲了一秒钟，但都暻秀却从某种永恒中突然惊醒，把朴灿烈推开，坐直在车后座，公路上的车水马龙又把他拉回到现实世界。

朴灿烈不知是醉是醒，低着头闷闷地笑，都暻秀一个人看着窗外，心里七上八下不知道怎么办。他正想开口时，车停了下来，到朴灿烈工作室楼下了。

“我...我今天还是不...”

“快点下来，干嘛啊？”朴灿烈连拉带拖地把吞吞吐吐的都暻秀拉下车来，乘着他还没反应过来推进了电梯。

朴灿烈的工作室有一点香香的味道，都暻秀闻着味找来源，一边用余光观察朴灿烈，和尴尬的自己的不同，朴灿烈一副什么都没发生的样子，镇定的打开电脑去倒水来喝，让都暻秀反而开始怀疑自己在车上做了一个短暂的梦，或是陷入了某种幻想。

都暻秀循着气味找到了置物架上的无火香薰，血橙混合着木质香，不太像朴灿烈会喜欢的味道。都暻秀还在对中香薰发呆，身后朴灿烈叫他过来，他坐在连着电子键盘的电脑前，要给他听自己写的歌。

都暻秀心不在焉地走过去，坐在朴灿烈旁边的凳子上，音响里传出音乐，可是都暻秀听不进去，因为朴灿烈又把手搭在他身上了。

车上的是梦吗？都暻秀还在疑惑。

朴灿烈低下头吻他。

车上的原来不是梦。都暻秀现在知道了。


End file.
